Running In the Rain
by FrozenCrystalHeart
Summary: Tenten is lying on a bench and it's pouring down rain. She is just thinking about all the bad things that had happened this month. Then somebody finds her in the rain, but who could it be? Yea, I know bad summary. Kankuro/Tenten.


**My first Kankuro/Tenten story! I hope you like it! It took me awhile to write this! And just so everybody knows**

_Italics= Tenten's thoughts_**  
**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Running In the Rain**

It was raining. The cold rain hit her skin and her hair clung to her wet face. She didn't really mind though, at least no one knew she was crying. Tenten never cried, well at least not since she was seven. But yet, the tears came pouring down her face like the rain.

The streets of Konoha were filled with people frantically running around trying to get indoors or to find an umbrella, for it had only recently started to rain and nobody was prepared because the forecast had foretold sunny weather today. Tenten was just running though, in her shorts and her blue t-shirt and her hair was down and not in her usual hairstyle, not knowing where she was going, and not caring. All she was thinking about was what happened. Her mom and dad. She should have known that after all that fighting that they would eventually be getting a divorce! More tears slid down her face at the thought of it and the rain came down faster.

The rain was still pouring down and she was still crying. It was getting late; it had to be at least 8:00pm. Her parents must be worried but she couldn't think about them right now. She had stopped running and now was just walking. She was tired from all the running and crying and she had a pounding headache. _Is there any place for me to sit down? _She thought, so she looked around. There was only a bench but it didn't provide shelter from the rain. _Oh well, _she thought, _I'm probably going to get sick already from being in the rain and I'm already soaked, at the very least I can be a little more comfortable. _ She walked over and laid down on the bench. She closed her eyes and the rain slid down her face. Her tears had stopped but every once in awhile one escaped from her eyes. _It feels like everything has been doing wrong this month. First it's the Chunin Exams. Neji , Rock Lee, and I barely passed the second part and Rock Lee hurt his arm. Then my aim has been off lately and I don't have anyone to practice with because Neji is always helping Hinata train and Rock Lee, being in the hospital and all, has to recover soon to participate in the last part of the Chunin Exams. Oh, and lets not forget the stress of the Chunin Exams! That makes me nervous enough! And now to top it all off, my parents are getting a divorce! _This was all running through her mind and making her even more tired that she felt like she was about to fall asleep right there on the bench when it was raining. Then she heard footsteps. They were coming closer to her and she heard, "What the..." It was a male voice. " Are you okay?" She heard and he came closer to her. His voice sounded strangely familiar. He was right next to her now and he shook her a bit and asked again. "Are you okay?" Tenten heard him just fine, but for some reason, she just didn't want to move her body. She moved her lips but no words came out. She was just so exhausted. He must have seen her move her lips because next he said, "Thank God you're alive!" Then next thing she felt was a coat being put on her and strong arms carrying her before she fell asleep in this man's arms.

* * *

Tenten's eyes opened. _Where am I? _Her clothes were damp and so was her hair. She was on the coach. She looked around and noticed she was in an apartment. "Oh good, you're up Tenten." She sat up and looked. He had spikey brown hair. It took Tenten a couple minutes to recognize who it, for she was so used to seeing him with a hood and make-up. "Kankuro. I... I don't know what else to say besides thank you." " You're welcome, but we can talk more after you change into dry clothes." He picked up a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the little coffee table by the coach she was on and led her to the bathroom. " Here it is. The sweatpants and t-shirt will probably be big on you because they are mine," He turned to her and smiled, " don't worry they were washed and anyway they don't fit me anymore so hopefully they won't be too big." Tenten couldn't help but smile back at Kankuro, "Don't worry and again, thank you." "No problem," he said and walked back to the living room.

The shirt was way too big on Tenten and the sweatpants were not much better either. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room. Kankuro was sitting on the coach with a mug in his hands. He looked at her, " I tried to fine some of Temari's clothes but she must have packed them all to go back to The Sand. I made some hot chocolate if you want some," he said._  
_

"Oh, thank you. I would love some."

"Okay, and just so you know your phone has been ringing all night. I'm surprised it still works. It was so wet so I put it in a bowl of rice. I heard that was suppose to help soak up the water," He said before he walked to the kitchen.

Her phone! She forgot she had it with her in her pocket. She grabbed her phone and looked at her messages. 10 text messages that all said, "where are you," and "Are you okay?"(Most of which were from her mom and dad), and many missed calls (all from her mom and dad). She checked the time on her phone 10:15pm. She decided to text her mom,

_I'm fine, staying at Temari's apartment for the night. I'll be home tomorrow morning._

She pressed send. It wasn't a totally lie. She was staying at Temari's place. She never actually said Temari was here and this wasn't just Temari's place, it was also Kankuro's and Gaara's, they were just never here when her and Temari and some of their other friends came here to hang out. Kankuro came back in the room then, so she turned off her phone and placed it back in the rice bowl.

"Here you go," he said handing her the hot chocolate.

"Thanks," they both sat down on the coach, " so if Temari's back in Suna then is Gaara with her?"

"Yea, they went back to Suna to train there before the last part of the Chunnin Exams."

"Why didn't you go?" She asked.

"I just wanted to train here, and plus I don't really get to come here to Konoha and it's nice to have a different training atmosphere."

" I haven't been really able to focus on my training. I mean, I have been training and all it's just I haven't been really into it as much, probably since I don't have a training partner."

" Yea, I know what you mean. It's harder for me to train without somebody... Maybe we can train together sometime?"

"That sounds great! Maybe tomorrow or the next day? What's your number? You can text or call me what ever time you have free time to train."

"Tomorrow around 3pm is good for me," he said taking his phone out of his pocket and giving it to her. She gave him her number and he did the same with her phone.

"I will text you tomorrow if I can go. I'm not completely sure yet," she said

"Okay."

Then silence. Complete silence. She sipped on her hot chocolate. She didn't really know what to talk about with Kankuro. She knew little about him. The times she did talk to him she was on a mission and that's what the would talk about. Maybe she could talk about his puppets? Or...um... What else? "So," he said breaking the silence," if you don't mind me asking, why were you on that bench in the rain anyway?"

Tenten knew he was going to ask that question sooner or later. " It just that it feels like everything has been going wrong these last 2 months. And the Chunnin Exams doesn't help, it just makes it even worse. I guess I just kind of broke down today after I learned my parents are now getting a divorce. I just felt so confused I didn't know what to do, so I just started running."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would have done the same thing you had," he said," when I learned my father died after the last Chunin Exams, I didn't know what to feel. I mean, he wasn't a good father at all to me, Temari, and especially Gaara, but still he was my father and I had already lost my mother. I guess, since growing up with Gaara, everybody was afraid of him and would avoid us at all costs and our mother not in our lives. Our life was so different from the other kids in the village, so I guess having a dad sort of made me feel normal. Do you get what I'm saying at all?" He turned to look at her. She nodded her head yes.

"Well, anyway, back to the point. When I returned to Suna after having learned my dad died, I was also confused. I was walking a few miles away from Suna trying to clear my head, when out of no where a sandstorm appears! Luckily, I was able to find cover in a little cave. I don't know how that sandstorm did it, but it helped me to get over the pass and to live in the present. I still miss my father and especially my mother though," he finished.

"I'm sorry about your parents," was all she could say. He nodded as his response to her. She looked at the time, 10:50pm almost 11.

"You know, I never told anyone that before," he said looking at her," about how I felt about my dad and the sandstorm. Not even Gaara or Temari."

She didn't know what to say at this. " I'm glad you told me," she managed to say, smiling at him, " it's nice to know I wasn't the only one to do crazy things when I was confused."

"I'm glad I told you too," he said, " well I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind. Are you done with your hot chocolate?"

"Yes, thank you," She said. He took her mug and his and went into the kitchen. When he came back in the room grabbed her some extra blankets and pillows and handed them to her. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the coach," he said. " No that's fine, thank you," she said, " Goodnight." He said goodnight to her as well and walked out of the room. She quickly made her bed then and fell asleep on it.

* * *

Tenten woke up to the smell of bacon. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She got up and walked in the kitchen and saw Kankuro in shorts and a t-shirt, making bacon and eggs. He turned around and looked at her. " Good morning," he said.

"Good Morning. You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"It's fine! And besides I wanted to use up this bacon before it was no good anymore."

"Well, thank you."

"No problem! You woke up just in time because breakfast is done!"

They ate breakfast together with more conversation. They talked about the last part of the upcoming Chunin Exams mostly. When they we're finished with breakfast, Tenten changed back in her own clothes. She grabbed her phone and was about ready to leave. " Thank you so much Kankuro, for everything," she said.

" No problem! Don't forget to text me if we came train together today."

" I'll text ya. Don't worry. Well, I better get going now," she said and then she hugged him, "Again, thank you so much." She let go of him, "See you soon?"

"Definately, see you."

"Bye! See ya!" she waved to him. She walked out of his apartment and was now on her way home.

* * *

**Two Week Later: The Results Of the Chunin Exams.**

"Now, before the Chunin Exams end, it is time to see who made it to Chunin," began Lady Tsunade, " I will read the names of The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tenten was listening waiting for her name and the name of here friends. She first heard Hinata Hyuga and then Neji. Sakura, Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Ino, Choji and many other people she knew or didn't know.

"And past but not least," said Tsunade, " Tenten." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her name._ I made it! YES! __  
_

_"_Now we will announce The Village Hidden in the Sand," said Tsunade, " Gaara, Temari, Kankuro,...," she said a lot of more names she didn't know. _I'm glad Kankuro and his brother and sister made it._ Her and Kankuro had been training together the last two weeks and had become friends. He was really funny once you got to knew him and it was easy for her to talk to him and it was nice to have him around, especially during this difficult time with her parents. Tsunade announce the rest of the genin from other villages who got promoted to Chunin.

When Tsunade was done announcing the names, Tenten was talking to her friends. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Kankuro with his usual face paint and outfit. " Hey, congratulations Bunhead," he said with a smile.

"Same to you FacePaint," she said. One day when they were training, they took a break and Tenten had asked him why he has paint on his face all the time. He asked he why she where her hair in two buns all the time, so somehow that's how she got the new nickname Bunhead and him FacePaint.

"So I was thinking, do you want to come with me to get some ice cream to celebrate?"

"Sure! I would like that! Wanna go now?"

"Sounds fine to me! Come on," he said and they left to get ice cream.

* * *

**Ten Years Later. ( Tenten is 25. Kankuro is 26.)**

Tenten was walking in the park with her boyfriend, Kankuro. They had been dating for five years now. They were in Konoha and Tenten had just gotten back from a mission. She was now a Jonin and so was Kankuro. Kankuro was in the Hidden Leaf delivering a message for the Hokage. While she was walking with Kankuro, out of no where, it started to rain. "Where did this rain come from?" exclaimed Tenten.

"I don't know. Why? Are you afraid of getting wet?" He asked her smiling. He had his face paint on today.

"I would be more worried about yourself, FacePaint," she said looking at him, giggling.

"Shut up, Bunhead."

They ran through the ran, laughing. It was just so easy to let herself go with Kankuro. She loved being with him. Kankuro stopped at a bench, a bench she knew very well. " It's exactly the same as that day," he said, " when me and you really started."

"Well, not exactly," she said, " my hair is down and now it's in my usual two buns and I'm also laying down on the bench. Oh, and you don't have any face paint on,FacePaint."

"Well then," he said and then picked her up and laid her down on the bench. He wiped off his face paint, " is that better?"

"Yup!"

Then that's when it happened. She was lying on the bench, the rain pouring down on both of them, when he got down on one knee, opened a box with the most beautiful ring in it and asked her the question she had been waiting all her life to hear, "Tenten, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" she practically yelled. then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Tenten was so glad that Kankuro had found her on that bench ten years ago, it was the beginning of them, and now they were going to get married. _Who knew that such a wonderful thing could happen on a rainy day?_

**The End!**

* * *

**That's it! I know it is not the greatest, but I hoped you liked it anyways! Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes in here, I only skimmed through it. The results of the Chunin Exams I really don't know why I put that in and that is probably not the way they announce who made it to Chunin but oh well! Again, I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
